Never Change
by LunarEclipse20
Summary: {PrussiaXReader} Gilbert's close friend begins to ignore him, and he has no idea why. Whenever he tries to make it up to her things go horribly wrong. All he wants is to finally confess how he feels about her. How far will he go to win her heart over?
1. Chapter 1

I decided to repost this story after I took it down for a *weird* reason. Sorry if you loved it and then I removed it. It's back now! Anyway! I wanted to show a more romantic side to our favorite Prussian, but i'll make sure to keep him Awesome as usual. I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters from the show. I hope you enjoy it :-3

* * *

_Gilbert watched as _ chatted with Hungary. It was nearing the end of the world meeting, and he couldn't stop staring at the girl curiously. He loved being around her, but lately she had been distancing herself from him. Whenever he'd even be near her she'd find some way to disappear. All he could do was gaze at her from a distance…no! He was the awesome Prussia, and if he wanted something he'd get it!_

As soon as he took a step France and Spain were at his side.

"You're going to speak with _ aren't you?" Spain said cheerfully.

Before Prussia could deny France spoke.

"She looks quite nice today no? Why not tell her. It would be good if you did", France told him.

Prussia glanced at both of them before continuing to walk over to her. Without her noticing, he slipped over to the other side of the table and came up behind her.

"Liebe~" a voice purred into _'s ear causing her to freeze. Before she could escape Prussia placed his hands on each side of her. She was trapped in between him and the table. _ slowly turned to face him.

"Prussia", she said weakly smiling at him.

_ looked at both of his arms before staring up at the smirking man.

"You look amazing as usual", he cooed eyeing her up and down. France and Spain smiled at the fact that he used France's advice.

Austria huffed at the Prussian's actions.

"Keep your perverted eyes to yourself!" he said looking up from his seat on _'s left.

Prussia shot him a glare, but before he could say anything _ said, "Eh, I kind of messed up a bit on my hair."

She twirled a strand of her hair on her finger. Gilbert lightly stroked the strand making her eyes stare at him curiously.

"You're stunning no matter how your hair, outfit, or makeup looks"

_ couldn't help but grin sheepishly while lightly blushing.

"T-Thank you", she stuttered.

France and Spain silently applauded their friend. There it was. _ was giving him the look she gave him whenever they got close. Her eyes seemed to twinkle. He didn't know if it was good or bad so he just continued to stare back. She noticed countries leaving and slipped under one of his arms.

"See you around, Prussia", she chimed not turning around once as she exited the room with Hungary and Austria.

She closed her eyes sadly thinking, "I'm sorry Gilbert…"

"I don't know why you even give him the time of day, _" Austria sighed.

Some other countries exiting made similar comments.

The room was now empty except for the bad touch trio. Prussia stood there silently staring at the table. France and Spain patted his back.

"Don't give up mi amigo; she's one of those girls worth chasing after"

"I agree. She's the only person who can really put up with you" France added.

Prussia just nodded slowly and left the room with them.

He wished she only knew how much he actually cared about her.

Prussia walked into his and his brother's home. He let out a pleased sigh while lying down on the living room couch. The Prussian had spent his evening over at Spain's place with France, Spain, and Romano. The whole time they made jokes about other countries, teased Romano whenever he'd come in to the room, and drank wine (even though he much preferred beer).

His normal smirk was on his face as he remembered the evening. The smirk slid off his face when he remembered the joke they made about _. They said she could hold her liquor better than most men. This of course was true. His mind began to wonder to thoughts of her. The 1700's is when they had met, and only a year ago had he realized he had fallen hard for his companion. They were once close friends, but she recently started distancing herself from him. If she saw him walking towards her she'd turn on her heels and practically run the other way. That's why he trapped her against the table at the world meeting a week ago.

It was the only way to get her to speak to him, and he was glad she actually did. Gilbert loved hearing her voice. It was always so smooth and kind, and always showed her emotions. He could listen to her voice for hours. The words she spoke at the meeting were the most he'd heard from her in a while. Her voice definitely enchanted him, but not as much as her eyes did. The two E/C orbs seemed to always mystify him…especially when she gave him that 'look'. A frown made its way on to his face. They were once almost inseparable, and now he was lucky if he even saw her at a world meeting.

Germany walked into the room. He looked over to where his brother was laying silently on the couch.

"…Bruder…Is something wrong?" he asked.

It had been a while since he had seen such a gloomy expression from his older sibling. Prussia sat up quickly turning towards him.

"H-Haha, Nothing! Why do you ask?" he said nervously.

"Well you were very quiet, and looked sad…" he responded raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I was just thinking…I guess time for rest!" he quickly yelled running passed Germany and upstairs. Ludwig stood there for a second before returning to his cleaning.

As Prussia sat on his bed wondering about his friend, an idea came to him. He was going to test just how badly she was trying to ignore him. Gilbert grabbed his phone off the side table and called her. If she really didn't want to here from him she wouldn't answer. The longer he waited for her to pick up the more nervous he became.

"Hello?" a voice said.

He let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey _, It's me"

"Oh…hey"

"I-I was wondering if you'd spend the day with me. We could watch movies, go out to eat, or whatever you want to do"

Prussia blushed slightly while face palming at himself for stuttering.

"Hmm…I don't know…" she said unsurely.

"P-Please _? Just give me one day of your time", he nervously asked.

_ couldn't help but giggle at his tone.

"…When?"

"The day after America's party"

"Hmmm…"

He took in a deep breath waiting for her response.

"…Sounds good to me. I'll be over at 10 am sharp"

Prussia fist pumped and happily responded, "Awesome see you then!"

"See you then", she said ending the call.

A smile appeared on his face. He was going to reveal his feelings during the date. Hopefully the day would go smoothly…

* * *

_Liebe: Love, dear, etc._


	2. Chapter 2

It was seven in the evening when _ arrived at America's house. She had come early so then she could leave early to prepare for her date with Gilbert. _ wanted to make sure she got a good night of sleep, and not a night of wild partying.

"Hey dude, you're early!" he cheerfully said letting her in.

"Mhm! I have a date tomorrow so I needed to leave early", she chimed back.

"A date? With who?~"

"…Prussia…"

"Haha, he must be thrilled!"

"Yeah, I could hear the excitement in his voice"

The two sat down in the kitchen chatting about the Prussian.

Many countries started showing up thirty minutes after _ had arrived. By eight the house was filled up, and loud music was being blasted from a giant stereo. The whole time _ either sat chatting or danced with Belgium and Hungary. While chatting with her friends in the kitchen the bad touch trio came in. _ smiled as Prussia approached her.

"Hey"

"Hi, we're still hanging out tomorrow right?" she asked eyeing the beer in his hand.

"Ja"

She looked up at him raising an eyebrow smirking.

"Okay, Just make sure you don't drink too much", she said brushing past him with her friends following.

He turned to face France and Spain with a proud smirk.

"See I told you I got her to go on a date with me"

They just smirked shrugging. _ spent the rest of her time on the dance floor. When she noticed it was approaching nine she started saying her goodbyes. While walking out the door she glanced at Gilbert cautiously. He seemed to not be drunk, and that was good. When he looked her way he only saw her back as she was walking out the door.

America stood next to him chuckling.

"I heard you have a date with her tomorrow~" he sneered.

Gilbert smirked laughing his signature laugh.

"Keseseses, She couldn't resist the awesome me!"

"Is that why you're trying so hard to not get drunk?"

He nodded.

"It's very difficult! I'm one step away from going to go get another beer!"

America laughed.

"Just keep holding on. I think the date matters more than beer"

At that exact moment someone yelled from the kitchen, "Russia has had seven beers and is still not drunk!"

That caught both the Prussian and American's attention.

"No way!" America yelled running into the kitchen with Gilbert following.

They stared in shock at Russia who wasn't drunk and surrounded by people.

"Pfft! The awesome me can hold a beer WAY better! Heck, I can drink more than seven!"

The Russian smiled at the Prussian and Gilbert yelled, "Get me ten beers!"

The crowd cheered as Prussia chugged down the beers while Russia slowly sipped his. America considered talking him out of drinking so much, but by the time he'd pushed his way to the front of the crowd Prussia was on his tenth drink. It was no use. Gilbert wouldn't stop until he had won. America just sighed and watched as he drank himself silly.

The next morning, Gilbert woke up to the feeling of sunlight shining on him. He squinted his eyes while groaning and squirming. When he opened his eyes half way he saw _ standing near the window. She looked so angelic with the light surrounding her form, and her hair lightly blowing from the wind. Prussia smiled closing his eyes.

"_...Is this one of those dreams?"

"…You wish"

His eyes snapped open at her statement. He saw that she had her arms folded over her chest, and a hurt expression on her usually cheerful face. The sight of her made him sit up quickly asking, "What's wron-!"

He was interrupted as his head began to throb violently. Prussia clutched his head mumbling curses.

"…That's what's wrong"


	3. Chapter 3

Prussia continued holding his head while _ asked, "…Do you even know where you are?"

He moved his hand so he could look around slowly.

"In…my room…I don't know…exactly how I got here…"

"America brought you here because your friends and brother got drunk also…"

"…What happened to them?"

"Romano took Spain home, Canada took France, and Feli took Germany home. They all went home way before you"

He nodded slowly.

"…Do you remember what happened last night?"

Prussia thought for a second before smirking and covering his eyes.

"Ja, I beat that Russian in a drinking contest"

There was a tense silence in the room before she said annoyed, "…Are you proud of that?"

He snickered leaning against the headboard.

"Mhm, I only drank eleven beers"

She scoffed at the fact that he said 'only'.

"…Why did you keep going? Russia stopped on his ninth drink"

"Why not? Beer is good. It was worth the hangover"

She sighed as he continued.

"Besides…my hangover isn't as bad as I thought it would be"

"…That's only because I've been taking care of you all day"

He quickly removed his hand from his eyes squinting.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been here since four in the morning. I just sat here with a bucket for every time you puked in your sleep. I've already had to empty it out four times"

He stared at her shocked before glancing out the window.

"What time is it?"

"It's four p.m."

Prussia looked down sadly.

"…Was it really worth it…? Was it worth…blowing off our date?"

His head shot up at her question.

"Mein gott, _ I'm so sorr-!"

"It's fine…Just…forget about it"

He could hear the sadness in her voice. She sighed looking away disappointed.

"I knew I shouldn't have agreed to go on this date", she mumbled walking fastly out the room.

"Wait!" he yelled hastily getting out of the bed and running after her.

She quickly ran down the stairs and opened the door.

"You should probably thank Alfred the next time you see him. He noticed everyone leaving except for you, and got worried"

She slammed the door shut.

He stopped and stared at the door before punching a nearby wall.

He had disappointed _ and himself…

Almost right after she left North Italy came down stairs.

"Why did _ just leave?"

Prussia was silent as he rubbed his forehead and turned to him.

"Can you tell me everything that happened as soon as America dropped me off home?"

Feliciano was surprised by his sudden question.

"Um, okay"

They both sat down in the living room.

" You were passed out in his car so he put you in your room. I was already taking care of Germany and I couldn't handle two people so I called _. She was really worried and came over quickly"

Prussia looked down sadly.

"At first, she was happy you were okay, but then America called her and explained what happened at the party. Bella wasn't very happy after that…"

"Ah…That's why she knew about the drinking contest"

Feliciano nodded noticing his depressed tone.

" ...She really likes you Prussia"

Gilbert was about to ask how he knew, but

a groan came from upstairs. Feliciano hopped up and ran upstairs.

Prussia had to make it up to her somehow...


	4. Chapter 4

The next day he had France and Spain come over. He explained what happened the previous day. They both cringed.

"That's not a good start", France said while Spain nodded.

"That's why I asked you guys to come over. I need some assistance!" he smirked proudly.

They both raised an eyebrow at him.

"Please", he added.

They both smiled and nodded.

France came up with a plan to win her over. They placed twenty-four roses on her doorstep with a card. The trio rung the doorbell and quickly hid in a bush. _ opened the door. Her eyes went wide at the sight of the beautiful red pigmented roses near her feet. She picked up the bouquet, and read the card to herself.

"A rose for every hour of the day you're on my mind"

She narrowed her eyes and looked around. As she walked back inside she threw the card on the ground without a care in the world. The trio's mouth hung open. She accepted the flowers, but not his love. _ placed the roses in a vase with water and returned to her reading.

Prussia, Spain, and France sadly trudged into Prussia's home. They all sighed plopping down on the couch.

"I don't get why that didn't work! She didn't even blush!" France whined.

"_ has never been one of those romance crazed girls…that's why I love her", Prussia responded smiling to himself.

"Well, I guess it's my turn to try then!" Spain chimed standing up.

"You will win her over by dance!"

France and Prussia stared at him.

A couple days later Spain invited _ to a small gathering at his home. She accepted the invite, but wasn't looking forward to seeing the Prussian there. He invited Romano, France, Prussia, Italy and Germany.

The evening was unusually silent. _ hadn't even looked his way. Everyone ate in silence until Romano yelled, "It's too freaking silent! It's creepy! Play your guitar or something tomato-bastard!"

Spain grinned at Romano as he stood up. Romano knew of the plan, and that's why he said that. Spain went into the living room and everyone followed. He began to play a tune. Then, the plan took action. Prussia grabbed _'s hand and began dancing with her. She looked at him confused.

"I didn't know he could dance", she thought.

A minute later he almost stepped on her foot and stopped.

"…Spoke too soon", she added.

Romano (who forgot about the plan) took _ from him.

"Learn how to dance Potato- jerk", he huffed dancing with her smoothly. Prussia stood there with his mouth open. France looked over at Spain who looked sad his plan didn't work.

Gilbert would just have to try something else.


	5. Chapter 5

Prussia decided to take _'s advice and thank America. He knocked on his door, and almost instantly Alfred opened it.

"Hey dude!" he said letting him in.

Prussia smiled back and took a seat in the Kitchen with him.

"I wanted to thank you for taking me home that night"

Alfred laughed.

"Oh it was nothing!"

Gilbert nodded while his smile began to fade.

"…So I heard you called _ to inform her of what happened"

The grin on the American's face disappeared, and was replaced with an unsure expression.

"Yeah, I knew she would question me if I didn't. I just decided to tell her ahead of time"

Prussia nodded slowly looking down at the patterned floor. There was a moment of silence as both thought of the girl.

"…So how is she? Was she upset?" America asked.

"Pfft, Upset would be an understatement! She was really disappointed in me…Especially since she had to help me with my hangover instead of going on our date…"

America looked at him shocked.

"You guys didn't even go out?! Dude she must be pissed with you!"

"She is. I really wanted her to forgive me so I asked France and Spain for help"

He continued explaining how both plans failed horribly. America chuckled at some parts while he shook his head sadly at others.

"They approached it all wrong! Forget the romantic crap and just be bold!" America said proudly.

Prussia looked at him thankfully.

"So you'll help me?!"

"Haha. Of course dude! Get out your phone!"

Gilbert took out his phone confused.

"Now text her stating that you need to talk and how sorry you are!"

He hesitated at first, but sent her a text.

'_ we need to talk'

{At _'s home}

_ was having tea and chatting with Hungary, Belgium, Belarus and Ukraine. The conversation was suddenly interrupted by the vibration of her phone. She read Prussia's message and her smile faded away.

"What's wrong?" Belgium asked.

"…It's Prussia. He said we need to talk"

"Is he still set on being 'best friends' with you?" Hungary said.

_ shrugged and read the text she sent out loud.

'We have nothing to talk about Gilbert'

{Prussia and America}

"She said we have nothing to talk about"

"Be bold"

Prussia took in a sharp intake before responding back,

'Yes we do, and we both know it'

{Girls}

_ read his text out loud. Belarus folded her arms over her chest.

"Since when did he get so serious about things?"

"Just ignore him", Hungary sighed.

_ nodded placing her phone down.

{Prussia and America}

They noticed her not texting back.

"Okay, time to start apologizing", America said.

'_, I'm really sorry I ruined our date day. Please don't take it to heart. You mean the world to me, and we've been together for so long'

{Girls}

When the phone buzzed again it earned many groans from the girls. _ picked it up and began reading it to her friends.

"He's kissing your butt now. Don't believe it", Belarus sighed.

"See, now this just shows how men think fake sweet words can fix everything", Hungary added.

_ just continued to stare at the text. She was snapped out of her trance when Belgium placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Just ignore it. You guys need some space from each other"

_ nodded and turned off her phone.

"He's unbelievably arrogant, loud, and selfish. That's one of the worst types of guys to deal with", Hungary told _.

"He's no good. It's still a mystery to everyone why you speak with him still", Belarus said.

"I have to agree with Natalia. He doesn't have the best reputation", Ukraine added.

_ quietly sipped on her tea as she listened to her friends rant on about Prussia.

{Prussia and America}

They waited for _ to respond. They sat at least for twenty minutes before realizing she wasn't going to respond.

"Dude…She's really not happy with you. You'll really have to do something special. Sorry I couldn't help"

"It's okay…I'll find a way", Prussia answered smiling confidently.

Even though he appeared fine, America knew deep down he wasn't.


End file.
